Etre ou ne pas être amoureuse de toi
by ton-ombre
Summary: Il vous dit qu’il vous aime et pourtant il vous fait des blagues ignobles, il vous suit partout et prendre plaisir à vous rendre folle . Vous l’aimez mais vous ne voulez pas l’avouer . Et quand vous demandez à quelqu’un pourquoi , on vous répond « c’est u


Etre ou ne pas être amoureuse de toi ... 

Telle est ma question 

* * *

Résumé :

Il vous dit qu'il vous aime et pourtant il vous fait des blagues ignobles, il vous suit partout et prendre plaisir à vous rendre folle . Vous l'aimez mais vous ne voulez pas l'avouer . Et quand vous demandez à quelqu'un pourquoi , on vous répond « c'est un maraudeur ! » . Alors moi je dis , pourquoi est ce un maraudeur ?

Chapitre 1

Ce matin je me lève . Une journée qui semble banale commence . Fanny Moretti, ma meilleure amie, une française, est sous la douche et chante , elle me réveille . Les deux pestes Anna et Melinda râlent du boucan que fait Fanny, et Bridget Wimer, ma seconde meilleure amie, se brosse les cheveux, assise sur son lit, de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude .

Bridget, c'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu . Elle a un sourire angélique , de longs cheveux blonds qui ondulent un peu , et des yeux bleu dont on a l'impression qu'ils lisent dans notre âme .

Fanny sort de la douche, les cheveux trempés, et de bonne humeur . Elle a un grand sourire . Mais de grosses cernes sous les yeux .

Elle aussi est belle . Elle a des beaux cheveux bruns lisses et des yeux marrons mystérieux .

Elle est beaucoup plus belle que moi .

Quelle est la raison de ta soudaine bonne humeur, Fanny ?

Elle sourit . Mais ne répond pas .

Et la raison de tes magnifique … enfin plutôt ENORMES cernes sous les yeux ?

Elle rougit . Sourit . Mais ne répond pas .

Allez, racontes nous tout !

Bridget et moi on la force à s'asseoir sur son lit

Bah hier soir je suis sortie . J'arrivai pas à dormir . Et puis il y avait Remus dans la salle commune . On a parlé pendant toute la nuit .

Parlé ? Bien sur … Vous sortez ensemble ?

Fanny rougit .

Oui …

Bridget et moi on lui saute dessus . Je suis trop contente pour elle . Nous partageons toutes les trois l'euphorie du moment puis je me raidis .

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Lily ? Tu n'es pas contente pour Fanny ?

Si … mais c'est que … maintenant je suis la seule célibataire te j'ai peur que vous me laissiez tomber parce que je serai un fardeau .

Oh Lily, on ne te laissera jamais tomber . JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends ! Même si on doit laisser tomber nos copains . L'amitié c'est plus fort que l'amour !

Un gros blanc .

Mais en attendant, on te trouver un copain !

Ah ça non Bridget ! Je ne sortirai jamais avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas .

Mais qui parle de sortir avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? Moi, je te parle de sortir avec le garçon qui t'aime et que tu aimes .

Attends … tu parles de James là ? D'abord, il ne m'aime pas, il veut juste sortir avec moi et moi je ne suis même pas sure de l'aimer …

Oh Lily … Aimer ou vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un sa veut dire la même chose !

Non, on peut vouloir aimer quelqu'un dans le secret sans jamais vivre une relation amoureuse avec cette personne .

Oui, mais dans ce cas là il s'agit d'un amour à sens unique . Or, JAMES T'AIME !

N'importe quoi …

Bon alors j'en ai rien à faire je vais t'arranger un coup avec lui .

NON !

Alors tu vas le voir et tu l'embrasses, juste pour voir si tu aimes . Si tu aimes l'embrasser, c'est que tu l'aimes, si tu n'aimes pas l'embrasser, c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas . Et puis voilà . Si tu l'aimes je t'arrangerai un super coup avec lui, si tu ne l'aimes pas, je laisse tomber l'affaire et je te laisse tranquille .

Ça ne se ferait pas . Si elle ne l'aime pas et qu'il se fait de faux espoirs, le pauvre James va être si triste . Il ne s'en remettra pas . Mais bon … C'est la seule et unique solution . Ça dure depuis trop longtemps pour continuer comme ça .

Okay . Mais Bridget, c'est pour toi que je le fais . Tu seras dispensée de cadeau de Noël et d'anniversaire cette année . Ça tombe bien, le choix de cadeaux est vraiment très difficile pour toi .

Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire c'est sortir avec lui . Après je fais abstraction de tous les autres .

…

Bridget ?

Voui ?

T'es trop mimi comme copine je t'adore .

Je lui sautais au coup et me serrais contre elle .

Bridget passa un bras dans mon dos comme pour me consoler . Puis me regarde dans les yeux en disant :

Moi aussi, Lily, je t'adore, et ça ma fait souffrir de te voir souffrir dans la confusion de ne pas arriver à savoir si tu l'aimes ou pas .

- C'est bien beau tout cela mais moi j'y vais .

Je me détache de Bridget mais elle me retient par le poignet,

Tu vas le voir aujourd'hui, tu l'emmènes dans un coin où tu te sens à l'aise et tu l'embrasses . Et tu vois si tu aimes ou pas . Okay ?

Okay …

Je sors du dortoir, en robe de sorcière mes cheveux roux lissés comme d'habitude et mes yeux émeraude me font mal, je me retiens de pleurer . J'ai envie de pleurer . Parce que j'ai peur . Peur d'être aimée . Oui, c'est con, je le sais . Et j'ai peur d'aimer . Car l'amour c'est une arme qui détruit à l'intérieur . Et ça fait si mal, si mal … J'ai mal d'aimer . Ou alors c'est peut être le stress … je sais pas …


End file.
